


De Al Potter y su segunda epifania

by NoxBadWolf



Series: De Al Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Investigations, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera epifanía de Al Potter hizo que Scorpius Malfoy se embarcara en una aventura. La segunda podría lograr mucho mas que eso. Solo necesita darse cuenta de cuan lejos llegaría.  Banda: Arctic Monkeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Al Potter y su segunda epifania

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter no me pertenece, asi como tampoco lo hace Alex Turner. Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling y millones de disclaimers han dejado eso claro.  
> Aviso: Esta historia participó en el reto "Jukebox" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.  
> Banda: Arctic Monkeys - El compositor de la mayoria de las canciones es mi (Oh!) Alex Turner. Musico, britanico, talentoso, joven ¿Se le puede pedir mas a la vida?  
> Esta es algo asi como una segunda parte de De como Albus Severus dejo de ser Albus Severus. Pero el enfoque y la trama en general es completamente diferente. Aun asi, se podrian aclarar mas las cosas leyendo primero ese fic. Como sea, aqui esta.

**De Al Potter y su segunda epifanía**

**O Arctic Skorpius!**

A veces me pregunto si la  _sorpresa_  por el obvio y obligatorio crecimiento de las personas es un evento patológico.

Porque desde luego es estresante.

Cada vez que algún  _adulto imbécil_  dice "Oh, por Merlín, que grande estas. La última vez que te vi ni me llegabas a la barbilla y no habías cambiado de voz. Es impresionante", me dan ganas de responder de tres maneras: 1. ¿Quién demonios es usted? 2. ¿Enserio? Pues me encantaría saber qué tipo de engendro pensaba que sería yo de no haber crecido desde la última vez que usted,  _adulto imbécil_ , se fijó en mí. 3. Por supuesto que soy impresionante. Genes Malfoy. Sangre pura. Primer puesto en los TIMOS. ¿Le suena a algo además de asombroso?

Pero infortunadamente, con el crecimiento viene la educación y el aprendizaje. Y resulta que mis padres me educaron para ser el prototipo perfecto de amabilidad y modales. Conmigo fue algo más allá del típico asunto Malfoy: yo debía ser la prueba viviente de que esta familia noble de sangres-pura, podía brindar a la sociedad un retoño perfectamente funcional y libre de cualquier tipo de prejuicio en contra de los nacidos de muggles, mestizos, muggles, híbridos, hipogrifos y unicornios… o cualquier cosa de la que se le ocurriera al Ministerio que las familias de ex - mortífagos tuvieran prohibido siquiera criticar.

Así que no podría responder con ninguna de esas tres opciones, sino con un educado "¿eso cree? Gracias, usted también luce bien hoy". Y eso me hace sentir, además de diminuto, furioso.

Por esa razón estoy intentando crear mi cuarta opción. En principio la idea es un hechizo que proyecte de manera holográfica al sujeto — que he denominado en mis pruebas como  _adulto imbécil_  — encogiéndose, y que refleje al mismo tiempo en su cerebro la sensación de ser el mismo esa proyección que se encoge hasta su infancia. Vale, no es exactamente algo "educado".

Solo una sensación porque no puedo aun hacer una simulación directa a nivel cerebral, y porque en algunos países son ilegales. Nada ilegal, nada con lo que me puedan acusar. Solo una demostración de lo poco increíble que es crecer si ellos lo hicieron, y lo muy increíble que soy yo.

 _ **— ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Oí que te enamoraste.**_  (1)

Hasta que finalmente llega Al. Hasta que finalmente el rumor llegó a Al. Claro que no me he enamorado, por Salazar. Luego tendré tiempo para explicarle todo, pero por el momento me limito a hacerle esperar con un gesto.

Mis padres me compraron para navidad un simulador de hechizos, he creado cinco hechizos simples y uno complejo con él, es realmente genial. Pero ahora mismo no está funcionando como quiero. La sensación no debe ser un mareo, debe ser una sensación de reducción en primera persona.

Miro mi reloj y veo que llevo perdiendo el tiempo en el mismo paso casi una hora. Bueno, al menos supe aprovechar un castigo. Aunque al ver los resultados finales de mi progreso lo reconsidero.

— ¿Qué tal fue el entrenamiento? — le pregunto a Al disminuyendo el tamaño de mi simulador y guardándolo.

Me doy cuenta de que él ya está camino al baño que ahora compartimos solo él y yo, con su pijama sobre un hombro y con tan solo una toalla colgando de la cintura. Últimamente cree que la habitación es algún tipo de pasarela. Tengo la teoría de que enfrentar a todo el mundo después de cambiar su nombre y salir triunfante, ha hecho algo más que subirle el ego, y aun no me decido en si es bueno o malo para mí.

— Agotador como siempre. Pero esta vez fue también revelador — alzo una ceja y hago un gesto indicándole que siga — los buscadores suplentes son si no desastrosos, lentos como trolles; así que han decidido que de ahora en adelante, en los entrenamientos tú te encargaras de ellos, todos nos libraremos de ti y esos inútiles dejaran de serlo. Matamos tres pájaros de un solo tiro.

Esto último lo dice antes de cerrar el baño y librándose de tener que oír los primeros insultos y reproches que se me vienen a la cabeza. Además también se libra de escucharme despreciar los dichos muggles porque ¿a quién se le ocurre comparar el Quidditch con los pájaros? Entiendo la referencia, pero de verdad no tiene por qué usarla. Es ilógico.

Decido que pondré menos empeño en ocultarme la próxima vez que regrese buscar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca a altas horas de la noche. De ese modo puede que me den el mismo castigo de quedarme sin entrenamiento de Quidditch y por lo tanto pueda trabajar más en la creación de ese hechizo librándome de hacerles de profesor a esos ineptos sin talento.

Luego, mientras me pongo ropa para dormir, me pregunto quién le habrá dicho a Al lo de mi supuesto enamoramiento y cuantas veces la historia se ha visto modificada al pasar de boca en boca. Seguramente le dijeron que ahora le estaba mandando flores y escribiendo poemas.

Arabella Nott.

Dentro de las incomprensibles cosas que hace mi mente, este año decidió convertir a Arabella en un objeto de estudio y creación.  _ **Arabella tiene una mente de los setenta, pero ella es una amante moderna**_  (2). Eso lo saque en una observación matutina de la manera en la que desayunaba en el comedor un fin de semana (eso quiere decir que llevaba ropa muggle como la mitad de los estudiantes en fin de semana) y la forma en la que al ver que la observaba, me coqueteó abiertamente.

 _ **— ¿Qué sigue en tu plan?**_  (3) — Al irrumpe en la habitación y observa el simulador ubicado en una esquina de la habitación antes de fijar la vista en mí.

— No es un plan en si — respondo arreglando todo en mi parte de la habitación antes de acostarme a dormir — intento crear un hechizo relativamente complicado.

— ¿Solo eso?

— ¿Decepcionado, Potter?

Al se muerde un labio y se deja caer en mi perfectamente tendida cama. Lo asesino con la mirada para no perder la costumbre.

— Pensé que tenía algo que ver con… ya sabes, que _tal vez_ te enamoraste y ahora estas demasiado ocupado.

No sé hasta qué punto sea un buen paso contarle a Al. Pero después de todo es mi mejor amigo y no es como si yo realmente estuviera enamorado de Arabella.

— No me gusta realmente Arabella. Me gusta la idea de la Arabella que ha creado mi cabeza. Y resulta que esa Arabella solo existe cuando la observo de lejos. Intente acercarme, pero me lleve una decepción, porque a pesar de su personalidad y rasgos etéreos, es bastante predecible, solo es realmente buena en un par de materias, mira con desaprobación cada vez que cree que alguien hace algo a escondidas, y lee  _corazón de bruja_. — suspiro y me acuesto aun sobre las cobijas porque Al sigue en mi cama y de ese modo no puedo meterme bajo ellas — Supongo que sus amigas se dieron cuenta de algunas de esas observaciones y ahora todo Hogwarts piensa que estoy solo a un paso de pedirle matrimonio. Es una estupidez… como sea, si quiero un objetivo sobre el cual posar mis ojos — gruño porque me exaspera que buscar uno requiera tanto esfuerzo — será de lejos.

Le cuento porque sé que me entenderá. Y porque siento que necesito entender eso. Es otra parte de ese asunto del crecimiento. Parece que a los dieciséis años las necesidades físicas y emocionales te trastornan, y de algún modo, Al sabe más de eso.

Al queda en silencio por mas segundos de lo que creo que se puede considerar educado, pero probablemente sea debido a la sorpresa de que le cuente algo como eso.

— Pero entonces no estás enamorado. Ni siquiera te gusta.

Eso es lo que había dicho antes que parecía como si su cabeza necesitara una confirmación de mi parte para finalmente desechar esas estupideces que había oído. Sinceramente me molesta un poco que tenga que verificarlo.

— No, Potter. ¿quieres oírlo ahora otra vez? — le pregunto exasperado y sin esperar una respuesta, prosigo — no-estoy-enamorado-de-Arabella-Nott. Ni de nadie, además de mí mismo.

Al asiente y murmura algo como "Ya, de acuerdo. No. Mierda". Se levanta y empieza a caminar por el dormitorio. Casi estoy a punto de aclararle que mi narcisismo nunca alcanzaría un nivel romántico, pero de repente él se vuelve hacia mi algo agitado y señala el simulador.

— ¿entonces en que estabas trabajando?

Estoy a punto de contestarle, empezando por un "¿no crees que la sorpresa por el crecimiento en las personas mayores es algo patológico?", pero me doy cuenta de que en realidad, la que hace Al es una pregunta hueca. Una pregunta que hace para distraerme de él y distraerse a sí mismo de lo que sea que esté pensando.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Al? — pregunto con un atisbo de preocupación.

El no quita la vista de la esquina en la que está el simulador durante varios segundos.

Luego se mete rápidamente bajo las cobijas de su cama, suspira levemente, y me mira como si tuviera un agotamiento que va más allá de lo normal.

— He tenido una epifanía — me dice con un tono casi desesperado.

La última vez que Al tuvo una epifanía, cambió su nombre y se convirtió en el sujeto más genial que he conocido. Mi jodido héroe. Me hizo sentir orgulloso de ser su mejor amigo.

De modo que me siento cruzando las piernas sobre mi cama y miro en su dirección con una sonrisa, mientras el alcanza la varita desde su mesita de noche.

— Genial, me gustan tus epifanías. ¿de qué va esta? ¿Qué haremos esta vez?

— No te gustará, créeme — cierra los ojos con fuerza y no vuelve a mirarme a la cara —Buenas noches, Scorp.  _Nox_.

La habitación está a oscuras y yo aún estoy sobre las cobijas de mi cama.

Cuando decido que tengo que acarar que le pasa a Al tan pronto como despierte, oigo las cortinas de su cama cerrarse por primera vez en años. Me meto bajo mis cobijas.

— Buenas noches, Al.

Creo que tiene razón.

Creo que esta epifanía suya no me va a gustar.

 _ **¿Qué está pasando por tu mundo?**_  (4) ¿Llegaré a saberlo, Al?

* * *

— Pero profesora, yo tengo cosas que hacer y me parece que disponer tan arbitrariamente de mi tiempo no es muy educado de su parte.

— Dije hace cinco minutos que era mi decisión final. ¿o acaso su compromiso con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin ya no es el mismo?

Viendo cómo va la conversación, seguramente el próximo paso es amenazar con enviar una carta a mis padres, asignar trabajos extra en su materia, detención con Hagrid u obligarme a hacer tutorías y obras de caridad a la población menos dotada del colegio. Así que niego ante su pregunta con un "no señora" a regañadientes y voy en busca de los  _buscadores_  suplentes.

Al menos están dispuestos. Yo no. Así que los pongo a competir entre sí por una snitch hechizada para ser atrapada con una dificultad casi nula.

De ser yo uno de esos estúpidos de tercero, me sentiría insultado. Pero ellos lucen emocionados.

— Te dije que no habías previsto todos los castigos leves que podrían aplicarte — una voz de chica me sorprende. Porque no debería estar aquí.

— En teoría no es un castigo, comadreja sabelotodo. Es una asignación, un compromiso — le respondo a la prima de Al sin volverme y con la mejor imitación de orgullo-Slytherin en la voz que puedo hacer ahora mismo.

Ella no juega al Quidditch, pero suele ver los entrenamientos de Gryffindor mientras hace tareas, o lee por mero placer. Placer sin ningún objetivo, cosa que a duras penas comprendo… a menos que sea para alardear de un conocimiento extra y sin apenas finalidad ante personas que puedan creer que es realmente interesante. Pero al menos lee más que el promedio y su conversación suele ser entretenida.

Aun así nada de eso explica que este asistiendo a un entrenamiento de Slytherin.

— Si quieres ver a Potter, está entrenando treinta metros por encima de tu cabeza. Si vienes a molestar mi existencia, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Y le dijo eso porque es la única razón por la que se me ocurre que pueda estar aquí. Asuntos familiares Gryffindor y esas cosas.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

— Y de nuevo tenemos a Scorpius Malfoy, en busca de problemas y alguien a quien amar — otra. Realmente van a escucharme hablar al respecto. Pero Rose no me deja — No estoy aquí exactamente por Albu…

— Alan. Al. Y yo no… — le corrijo. Potter no cambio su nombre para que aun se confundan.

Por Salazar, si el choque inicial fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no lo olviden. Además quiero dar mi opinión, joder.

— Al. Cierto — se corrige ella — vengo por un proyecto de investigación.

Es terreno familiar.

— Genial. Supongo que necesitas ayuda ¿De qué va el proyecto? — le pregunto mirándola con atención por primera vez. Ella mira el cielo.

— Bésame, Malfoy.

Eso NO es terreno familiar.

No me dirige la mirada ni una sola vez en todo el tiempo que podría aprovechar para decirme que cierre la boca. Que seguramente me veo ridículamente escandalizado por el hecho de que una chica me pida un beso. Aun cuando no es la primera vez.

Considero montar la escoba y huir, no porque sea una chica, sino porque es una Weasley.

Pero tal vez eso detenga los rumores sobre Arabella. Tal vez sea lo que necesito.

— No pienses tanto Malfoy.  _ **¿Sería un beso demasiado pedir?**_ _(5) Su señoría_ …

No entiendo su punto, pero me encojo de hombros en una magnifica demostración de indiferencia.

— Supongo que no… pero ¿Por qué…?

— Solo hazlo, ¡Ahora! — me hala del uniforme verde pero no me besa.

Así que yo lo hago. ¿Qué tengo que perder? No es mi primer beso, pero tampoco es como si fuera un experto. Se deben cerrar los ojos, así que lo hago. Se deben abrir los labios. Se debe mover la boca contra la otra. Debería inclinarme un poco más. Debería tomarla de los hombros en vez de solo estar inclinado, sería más propio y me vería como si estuviera controlando el beso y no ella…

No debería estar cayendo.

No debería golpearme la cabeza contra el suelo.

Y definitivamente no debería estar intentado esquivar golpes de… Al.

Ruedo hacia algún lado, provocando que Al se desestabilice, y me libero de él. Pero no llego muy lejos.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella! ¡Es MI prima, y no permitiré que la lastimes! No sé cómo tienes cara para…

Estoy por justificarme contándole la razón — una que no me ha sido del todo aclarada — por la que Rose me obligo a besarla, pero luego me doy cuenta de que no me conviene si quiero eliminar cualquier rumor sobre Arabella (sí, tengo mucho público y puedo aprovechar eso); además de que no es un asunto que le deba importar a Potter. Es su prima, no su hermana. Y no veo al enclenque de Hugo defendiendo el  _honor_  de Rose.

La miro a ella, para ver si puede hacer algo además de sonrojarse tanto como su primo, pero esto es lo único que hace, además de evitar parpadear a toda costa.

Nada de ayuda.

— No es asunto tuyo Potter. ¿Qué no ves que estás haciendo un escándalo?

Y pareció que entonces si se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo un escándalo. Detiene sus intentos de homicidio y se aleja un poco mirando en dirección a Rose.

Ella le sonríe tímidamente y después me mira soltando rápidamente una retahíla de palabras que apenas logro escuchar por encima de los murmullos.

— Te estaré compartiendo los resultados de la investigación esta noche — dice ella. Sonríe un poco más y sale corriendo hacia el castillo.

Los rumores aumentaron. ¿Por qué tendría que importarles? Es como si no tuvieran asuntos propios o un entrenamiento en el que ocuparse, y lo más frustrante de todos son Slytherin. Y no puedo simplemente acusarlos y ofenderlos como podría hacer con las demás casas. Serpientes entrometidas.

No necesito una falla más en mi historial y ha quedado más que claro que los buscadores no piensan hacer más que reírse tapándose la boca. Así que lanzo la más intimidante mirada que puedo hacia Al y me doy la vuelta.

No entiendo porque la gente se empeña en tener miradas y comportamientos tan extraños que no puedo identificar adecuadamente. Sería más simple si tan solo lo dijeran en voz alta… "¡Eh, Scorpius. Buen trabajo, eso sí que es una unión de las casas" "Malfoy, ¿Quién lo diría?" "Malfoy, ¿tu padre lo sabe?"

¿Saber qué? ¿Unir las casas en qué sentido? Me refiero a decir las cosas claras, por Morgana.

¿Por qué sus malditos cerebros no evolucionan o simplemente se silencian para siempre? Un coma comunitario sería ideal.

[Sé que no soy normal. Que las personas actúan de modo diferente y se comprenden unas a otras sin la necesidad de crear patrones, o simplemente no lo hacen porque no lo intentan. Ninguna de las dos cosas les representa para ellos un esfuerzo intelectual real]

Entro inmediatamente al baño de la habitación y me meto a la ducha sin apenas quitarme más que la túnica de Quidditch. Quiero culpar a Rose, probablemente sabía que desencadenaría todas esas reacciones al hacerme besarla en el entrenamiento. Solo que no dejo de preguntarme cuál de esas reacciones era la que le importaba y que le hacía someterse y someterme a ese escrutinio público.

Son pocas las personas que entiendo: Mi padre, Rose, el profesor de Transformaciones, Fred Weasley y ligeramente a Al.

Todos en un sentido diferente.

Rose… se parece a mí intelectualmente. Y por lo tanto sé que hizo lo que hizo con un objetivo determinado. No necesariamente algo que pueda medir, pero si algo que pueda valorar. Por eso no me dijo. Mi padre… es comprensión genética ligada a los Malfoy. Fred simplemente es un idiota cuya conducta le obliga a buscar el camino más hilarante para todo. Al, el me hace entenderlo…

Como sea, en cuanto a Rose, debo esperar sus resultados, porque realmente me ha intrigado.

Pero no lo suficiente como para que después de terminar con mi más que exhaustivo aseo personal, evite trabajar en mi propia investigación. Después de todo tal vez pueda probarla en Al. Que sea mi rata de laboratorio a cambio del par de moratones que seguro me ha dejado.

[¿Qué está pasando? ¿no sería todo menos contraproducente y normal si simplemente hubiera una guía? ¿Si no me gustara hacer lo que me gusta? ¿si pudiera ser normal? ¿su pudiera considerarlos como normales? Pero sé que no se puede. Así que debo continuar en mi rutina, patrones establecidos y por establecer. Cosas que clasificar.  _ **Y la anomalía esta en pensar que esto es algo muy normal**_ _(6)._ ]

-0-

* * *

_Sobre el origen del extraño comportamiento de Al Potter. Prueba 2._

_Variable dependiente: Comportamiento de Al Potter._

_Variable Independiente: Situación creada a partir de una muestra de afecto representada por Scorpius Malfoy._

_Hipótesis 1: Conducta de celos._

_Hipótesis 2: Desestabilización emocional orientada hacia la tristeza o la desesperanza._

_Hipótesis 3: No hay reacción por parte del sujeto._

_Hipótesis 4: Conducta alegre o intrigada._

_Confirmación de la Hipótesis 1. Las respuestas violentas o de ira, son comúnmente relacionadas con las de celos (Adjunto tres referencias al respecto, porque seguro no entiendes el porqué. Si, mis fuentes son confiables)_

_Creo que te hablo en tu idioma, Scorp. Pero por si te quedan dudas aquí está en lenguaje común: Al está enamorado de ti. Y yo te he dado la prueba._

_Puedes comunicarme tus reacciones, le he ordenado a Atenea no irse hasta obtener una respuesta._

_P.D: Lily y yo hemos hecho una apuesta. He ganado. Gracias, cuando quieras puedes pasar a ver mi nuevo creador de anagramas mágicos. Será divertido._

_P.D. 2 : Evita al máximo mantener una conversación al respecto con Al, hasta que tengas claro lo que sientas, pienses… o estudies de ti mismo._

_Rose Weasley_

-0-0-

_¿Cuál fue la primera prueba?_

_No creo que Al venga temprano hoy, te encuentro a la entrada de las mazmorras en veinte minutos._

_Scorpius Malfoy_

-0-0-

* * *

No creo que Al se enoje porque tome prestada su capa de invisibilidad por un momento. Después de todo no sería agradable que toda la casa de las serpientes viera a Rose caminar hasta mi habitación. Así que tomo la capa y a la entrada de la sala común ella se cubre.

— ¿Cuál fue la primera prueba? — le pregunto aun algo escéptico cuando ella se quita la capa y tras cerrar la puerta.

Suspira y se sienta en la que sabe que es la cama de Al (es la única desorganizada) me extiende un par de pergaminos más. Creo que escuchar algo fuerte ahora mismo.

— Obviamente comunicarle sobre Arabella, y observar su reacción. Después ver su comportamiento respecto a ella.

— ¿Y?

— Lo tienes en tus manos, pero básicamente la miro durante un largo tiempo, como si fuera un objeto de estudio. Después fue camino a las mazmorras lentamente y sin hablar con nadie.

Es interesante, pero no sé porque tiene que hacer de A un objeto de estudio. Ya definitivamente no usare la cosa de ser mi sujeto experimental como venganza.

— Se lo dijiste después de los entrenamientos de ayer — comprendo.

— Justo en el pasillo que lleva a la torre de Ravenclaw desde el comedor. De modo que…

— Vio pasar a Arabella. Las condiciones perfectas — debo admirar a Rose por encontrar la situación de un modo que el ambiente parece normal.

Ella asiente, yo le echo una ojeada a los papeles, pero no me dicen nada que ya no sepa. Ahora que entiendo la situación siento que debo analizarla a otro nivel. Uno más personal.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Scorp? — me pregunta Rose que también parece comprender lo que debe seguir.

No sé. ¿debería saberlo?

— ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirme?

— Quieres decir… ¿si no fueras sociópata?

Ella es una de las cinco personas que lo saben y una de las dos que comprenden el concepto.

 _ **— He intentado averiguar qué es lo que necesito exactamente**_  (7). Tal vez necesito a alguien que me guie para saber que necesito exactamente.

— Vas por un buen camino. Si fueras normal, supongo que deberías sentirte halagado, tal vez asustado. Tal vez simplemente empezarías a valorar tus sentimientos hacia Al, pero como para ti los sentimientos son confusos… tal vez simplemente deberías intentarlo — hace una cara que denota cierta picardía — Tal vez después de todo Al sea más de tu tipo que por ejemplo yo.  _ **Algunos quieren besarte, algunos quieren patearte. No hay nada de lo que no puedas escapar**_ (8) mírate.

Alzo una ceja. ¿a qué se refiere exactamente?

— Aun sigues como si fueras inmune a lo que sucede, estuviste pensando durante los dieciocho segundos que duró el beso. Quiero decir que… deberías ser incapaz de pensar, y cuando estas con Al, piensas mucho menos.

Eso, claramente es una desventaja. Solo que, tal vez sea lo que necesito.

— Pero… ¿Y si yo no soy lo que Al necesita? Solo podría complicarle la vida.

— ¿Es que aún no te das cuenta Scorpius? Aun cuando no seas lo que necesite, eres claramente lo que quiere.

Se levanta y señala el simulador. Esta por irse.

— ¿En que trabajas?

— Intento crear un hechizo, para proyectar una sensación y recuerdo visual… se ha complicado un poco — estoy seguro de que hice una mueca de disgusto.

 _ **— No creo que sea tu estilo, no obtener lo que te propusiste conseguir**_  (9) — dice ella en medio de una sonrisa — aun tal vez puedas conseguir algo sin proponértelo. Tal vez sea lo que necesites. Y lo que te necesita. Acompáñame a la salida.

Soy seguido hacia la salida de las mazmorras por Rose, falta poco para el toque de queda. Pero finalmente logro dejarla en un pasillo desocupado y recuperar de vuelta la capa de Al. Tal vez deba agradecerle por… la guía. A eso me refería. Todos deberíamos tener una guía.

 _ **— Bien, nos vemos luego innovador**_  (10) suerte esta noche.

— Gracias, Rose.

Sonríe y sale corriendo en dirección a su torre.

-0-0-

— ¿No crees que la sorpresa por el crecimiento por parte de las personas mayores es un evento patológico?

Al deja su mochila con su uniforme de lado y me mira como si creyera que definitivamente esta vez me volví loco. Falta poco.

— Eh, no sé. ¿Qué es  _patoligico_?

— Patológico, Potter. Se refiere a que es síntoma de una enfermedad o componen una. La enfermedad, no sería tal, solo la vejez. Pero el término me sirve.

Al se acerca lentamente a observar. De repente me pregunto si es normal trabajar en pijama. No importa, yo siempre lo hago.

— Entonces tal vez lo sea. El otro día, cuando fui a comprar accesorios para la escoba, papa se encontró con Dean. Y empezaron a hablar de hace cuánto tiempo no se veían, que yo estaba mucho más grande de lo que debía ser un chico de dieciséis, aun cuando tú eres más alto…

— Y seguramente más grande también. De acuerdo, entonces entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Él se silencia por un rato, pero luego parece darse cuenta de que aparentemente ignoro por completo el episodio de la tarde.

— Eso creo. ¿Qué planeas, Scorp?

— ¿Te refieres al esto que hago con el simulador, a Arabella, a Rose, o a ti?

— ¿A mí? — Al me mira sorprendido — ¿Estas planeando algo respecto a mí?

No salió como pretendía.

— Ahora no. Pretendía que fueras mi sujeto de prueba, pero Rose me ha convencido de lo contrario.

— Ya, Rose.

— Rose.

Al no dice nada y se dirige al baño.

-0-0-

—  _ **¿Cuántos secretos puedes guardar?**_  (11) llevo tan solo uno en tu cuenta.

— Una cuenta de secretos que puedo guardar… — me mira como si no me creyera.

— Yo también tengo solo uno, y pronto dejara de serlo.

— ¿Y ese cuál es? — parece más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

— Que se el tuyo.

Cuatro, cinco, seis segundos de desconcierto. Al se pone pálido. Luego colorado. Abre la boca.

— Espero que te refieras a aquella vez que arruine tu poción experimental para hacer que McGonagall brillara. O cuando le di una poción  _multijugos_  con una pluma de halcón a tu lechuza — así que eso era lo que había sucedido — o la ocasión en la que…

— Silencio Potter.

Respira agitadamente. Es grandioso verlo así. Es grandioso saber que es por mí. ¿Cómo no lo note antes?

 _ **— Las noches principalmente fueron hechas para decir cosas que no puedes decir por el día.**_ _(12)_  Y esto es lo que tengo por compartir.

Rose tenía razón. No piensas. No necesitaba pensar, solo hacerlo. Besar a Al, hundir mis manos en su alborotado cabello, sentir las suyas en el mío. Sentirlo abrir más su boca y delinear mis labios con su lengua, atraparla con los mismos, oírlo gemir, sentir que pierdo el equilibrio, caer sobre él, no importa si es sobre el piso o el mismo infierno. No importa nada de eso y menos cuando el beso ha cambiado. No es solo uno, son muchos alternados en distintas partes, sus parpados, sus mejillas, su cuello, su oreja, y para cuando vuelven a los labios, son  _ **el tipo de besos en los que los dientes chocan**_  (14) el tipo de beso que me hace considerar el poder del pensamiento como algo completamente inútil, inútil cuando se puede sentir todo esto, su cuerpo agitándose bajo el mío, mis pulmones quemando.

No sé si es lo que necesito, eso no tiene importancia. Se trata de lo que le puedo dar a Al, de cómo lo puedo dejar, sonrojado, con su pelo más desordenado de lo normal, las ropas arrugadas y dejando ver blanquecina piel de a trozos, con el pulso a mil y su pecho subiendo y bajando profundamente. Es como redefinir la concepción de belleza y al mismo tiempo aceptar la que han tenido millones de personas antes que yo. Pero resulta que Al es único.

— Scorp… ¿Cómo es que…? Esto ha podido ocurrir.

— Quizás tuve un poco de ayuda. No importa ahora — él sonríe bobaliconamente. Tengo que verme obligado a quitarle esa sonrisa — ¿Qué quieres ahora, Al?

 _ **— Quizás yo solo quiera ser tuyo. Quiero ser tuyo.**_  (13)  _ **Lo quiero todo**_  (14)

Ha sido tan sencillo. Tan fácil dar el paso, como si tan solo tuviera que darme cuenta. Sus palabras son fan simples y a la vez tan profundas, implican tanto. Y aun así to podría repetirlas de la misma manera y no habría un ápice de mentira en ellas.

 _ **— Ahora que estamos aquí, podríamos llegar muy lejos.**_  (15) No tienes idea de lo lejos que me gustaría llegar. De todo lo que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer.

— No tienes idea de cómo estoy _ **luchando contra la noción de que esto es la vida real, no una película. (**_ 16) o uno de esos libros que siempre tienen un final feliz. Que acaban como deseas, que cumplen todos tus deseos — me toma la cara y me obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Verdes. Esmeralda. Impetuosos — Scorp, ¿Cómo puede esto ser real?

No es algo que pueda responder con palabras. Tengo que hacer que lo sienta lo más real posible. Me inclino hacia su cuello.  _El dolor es real._  Lo muerdo.

Al grita.

Es real. Es el principio de algo real.

-0-0-

—  _ **Solo espero que el final sea tan placentero como el principio**_  (17) — digo acariciando su espalda.

Está a punto de caer agotado en los brazos de Morfeo.

— Ten en cuenta que para efectos prácticos, el final es más placentero que el principio — me responde el haciendo una mueca y medio adormilado — además… ¿Quieres un final?

Tiene razón, en todos los sentidos que pueda tenerla.

— Cierto. Mejor un infinito sin final por delante —  _hasta que aparezca mi padre_ , pienso — Además _ **estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo como para pillarme por alguien nuevo**_  (18).

Pero ya me encargare eventualmente de ese asunto. Aunque tal vez mi rendimiento en proyectos personales disminuya drásticamente.

— Deja de mirarme Scorp — me ordena tapándose con las sabanas de su cama.

No funciona. Me ha ordenado ir en busca suyo. No se va a dormir tan pronto.

 _ **— Siento interrumpir, es sólo que estoy constantemente a punto de intentar besarte**_  (19) — le digo bajo las sabanas.

Por alguna razón susurro. Y no hay razón alguna. Realmente debería dormir, pero… joder, es imposible.

— Entonces hazlo y déjame dormir.

Lo hago. Pero no lo dejo dormir hasta un buen rato después.

No se queja.

-0-

 _ **— En caso de que me equivoque, solo quiero oírte decir "Me tienes"**_  — dice Al a la mañana siguiente —  _ **¿Eres mío?**_ (20)

¿Acaso importa?

Prefiero demostrártelo todo el tiempo que pueda.

Porque parece que después de todo si lo soy. Y el es mio, lo supo desde el momento de su  _epifania_ , esa fue la suya. Y la mia es que eso todo lo que necesito saber.

**Author's Note:**

> Frases y canciones. Referencia:  
> 1\. Snap out it. [AM] What have you been up to? I heard that you fell in love.  
> 2\. Arabella [AM] Arabella´s got 70´s head. But she´s a modern lover.  
> 3\. Perhaps Vampires Is A Bit Strong But... [Whatever People Say I Am, That's What I'm Not] What on earth is the plan?  
> 4\. Snap out it [AM] What's been happening in your world?  
> 5\. Too much to Ask [Fluorescent Adolescent] Would a Kiss be too much to ask.  
> 6\. This house is a Circus [Favourite Worst Nightmare] And the anomaly is slipping into familiar ways.  
> 7\. Reckless Serenade [Suck it and See] I've been trying to figure out exactly what it is I need.  
> 8\. Brianstrom [Favourite Worst Nightmare] Some want to Kiss some want to kick you. There's nothin' there you couldn't slip throug.  
> 9\. Brianstrom [Favourite Worst Nightmare] I doubt it's your style Not to get what you set.  
> 10\. Brianstrom [Favourite Worst Nightmare] Well see you later, innovator.  
> 11\. Do I Wanna know [AM] How many secrets can you keep?  
> 12\. Do I Wanna Know [AM] the nights were mainly made for saying things That you can't say tomorrow day  
> 13\. I Want it all [AM] I want it all.  
> 14\. I Wanna be Yours [AM] Maybe I just wanna be yours I wanna be yours.  
> 15\. This house is a Circus [Favourite Worst Nightmare] Now that we're here We may as well go too far.  
> 16\. This house is a Circus [Favourite Worst Nightmare] And we're struggling with the notion that it's life not film.  
> 17\. Balaclava [Favourite Worst Nightmare] Can only hope that the ending is as pleasurable as the start.  
> 18\. Do I Wanna Know [AM] Maybe I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new.  
> 19\. Do I Wanna Know [AM] I'm sorry to interrupt It's just I'm constantly on the cusp Of trying to kiss you.  
> 20\. R U Mine? [AM] So in case I'm mistaken I just wanna hear you say You got me […] Are you mine?
> 
>  
> 
> Para mi es lamentable no poder shipperar Johnlock, por mas monos que sean en la serie. La cosa es que lei lo de Sherlock (casi todos los libros de Doyle) a la tierna edad de 11 años. Y eso por alguna razon me impide tenerlos como OTP. Si, lo se es extraño. Cosas mias. Whatever. Es una de las razones por las que hice un Scorpius sociopata, y porque queria escribir desde el punto de vista de uno. Su relación es algo similar. Me parece que estuvo bien.  
> Listo, eso ha sido todo. Espero que les gustara.
> 
> Nox BadWolf


End file.
